Naruto Shippuuden!
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: After 4 years of Independent training, Naruto decides to return back to his home Village and take the elemental Nations and it's women with a storm! Somebody Stop Him! Smutty Goodness in nearly every chapter and this will be my first Smut story.
1. The Return BETA

**Authors Note:** Hmm, a first somewhat lemon fiction written of course by yours truly where Naruto bangs and dominates nearly all the girls in the Elemental Nations; but this is not just your ordinary random lemon fic, no, it's lemon with a plot on its own!

In this story, the graduating academy year for graduates is 16 and above so don't be surprised when or if he gets with a Tsundere like Hanabi or a girl like Moegi who probably has an ass as big as Sakura.

This story starts 4 years after the VOE battle between Sasuke and Naruto and here in this story, Naruto starts shippuden - as a more powerful than canon ninja. (No I will not give you an estimate of his strength)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter One: The return**

* * *

"What do you mean you lost him!? Neither is he a candy nor you a small kid for you to lose him."

It was a peaceful day in the village of Konoha, the birds were singing, the leafs were dancing in the winds, you could feel the spring in the air except that one shrill generating from the Hokage's tower from what most would only assume as a really ticked off blonde bombshell of a Hokage and they couldn't be far off from the truth.

Inside the office of the Hokage, the occupants in the room had varied emotions to the news; one was as angry as fuck and the other was cowering in the corner afraid of his life from then on. What was the news that had both occupants in that odd state of emotion? Well let me tell you.

Two and a half years ago, Jiraiya left the village of the hidden leaf with his new or so he thought, apprentice hoping to train him in how to control the Kyubi's chakra while they were gone, that was actually the whole purpose of the training and when he went and ran his mouth to his blonde student, he disappeared on him a week after.

He thought then that if he brought the news to Tsunade, she would be really pissed as to what happened with losing him one week after their departure and decided then and there that he would tell her when he and Naruto were supposed to come back to the village hoping that her reaction would not be as bad and he was wrong, it was…. worse much worse.

Tsunade was pissed at her teammate, no not pissed, furious! The minute he walked in here and told her that Naruto was missing two weeks after his departure from the village she used every ounce of her willpower not to kill him, and what's worse, if the council heard of this, she wouldn't know what to do!

Calming down taking her seat, she was suddenly glad that she sent away all her ANBU from the room. She placed her elbows on the table and intertwined her fingers glaring at him with all the hate she could muster.

"Tell me how this happened immediately!"

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Ne, ne, Ero-Senin, what are we going to learn huh, are you going to teach me some awesome jutsu apart from the Rasengan? Am I going to learn to spit out fire like Sasuke-teme?"

"Actually Naruto, we're not doing any of that," Jiraiya said as they both walked "What we're going to do for the entire two years is train you in mastering the Kyubi's chakra."

Naruto still smiled but inside his heart shattered at the response he didn't want to hear. 3 years, 3 years, and that was all they were going to learn? He just had one question to that "Why?"

"Oh that's easy Naruto," Jiraiya started "since the Akatsuki have started to move, you will have to be strong enough to beat them, and what else can show the strength if not mastering the Kyubi's chakra?"

'Bullshit.' He inwardly thought as he was still walking with the sanin. The reason he wanted to come on this trip was so that he would learn to rely on his own power and not the fox's and as he's noticed, everything Jiraiya thought him revolved around the foxes chakra; the teaching before the Chunin exam, beating Neji, and so on.

He thought that with this training trip, he would be strong enough to rely on his own strength and not borrowed strength but as usual, his hopes were dashed by a neglectful sensei, again, but at least he did instruct Naruto on how to perform the Rasengan if you would call that teaching.

Something needed to be done and he won't be able to do that around that idiot of a Sanin.

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

"So that's what happened."

"Three years…" Tsunade whispered before she hissed out in fury "_You had Three whole years and the only thing you were going to teach him was the control of the Kyubi's chakra!?_"

"Well, that and how to make a bigger Rasenga –

"**GET OUT!**"

As Jiraiya ran out of the door, Tsunade sighed bringing out a bottle of wine and gulped the remaining contents down in one drink before looking at the image of a certain blonde haired Hokage,

_'Where are you Naruto-kun?'_

How she missed the blonde bumble of joy as he brought life into this village. To hear that he was missing tore a hole in her heart because believe it or not, she and Naruto had something special going on before he left with Jiraiya no matter the amount of times she repeatedly told him how older than him he was, after all, he was just a 16 year old but she couldn't help it, anytime they were together, she felt younger and younger, and every time they had sex, she actually felt rejuvenated and as to why, she did not know but she loved that feeling and she wanted to feel it again but to hear that her lover was missing for two years,

_'Damn you Jiraiya!'_

* * *

_1,500 miles north of Konoha_

* * *

You could hear grunts and moans coming from a small cottage some miles away from the leaf Village and the generators of the noise were both having one of the many pleasurable sessions in their lives if the intensity of the sex was anything to go by.

"Oh master, punish your servant for failing you so miserably~" a pink haired blue eyed knockout wailed lustfully as her face was pressed on the floor with her tongue lolled out of her mouth drooling as her master slammed into her with powerful thrusts forcing her to moan out in pure ecstasy. Usually, she was more composed and calm but it was only her master that brought out this side of her.

The male in question grunted as he thrust his hips behind the bitch in and out of her wet, tight and naughty cunt. You could hear the squelching sounds each thrust made as he just loved the way she was squeezing him so effortlessly so he returned the favor and reached over and started to squeeze one of her breasts while he used his other hand to pull her long pink hair back.

"You love this don't you, bitch?"

"Yes master!"

"Well then, here's your reward!" He gave a final particular thrust as he said that cumming galleons in her abused cunt as he gave small jerky thrusts into her before he pulled out of her watching as his cum started to leak out of her pussy.

He turned to the corner and saw a lavender haired girl with a pair big, perky and round E-cup breasts with her brown areola covering half of the breasts and her hard-enough-to-cut-through-diamond nipples leaking out milk drop by drop. He smirked as he saw her masturbating with her eleven inch long, two inch wide dick and ordered her,

"Have your way with her."

As she ran towards the downed bitch with lust in her eyes, the man got behind her and pushed her down on all fours bending over her with his dick pressing the soaking folds that is her pussy before he thrust in her as hard as he could with his still hard 14 inch long 3 inch wide dick and started to move in out of her at a rapid pace before biting her neck with his fanged teeth as he came in her adding chakra into her system before he pulled out, watching as a few drops of his thick sperm came out.

He let go of her and went to put on his clothes as he looked on the mirror using it to see the reflection of the lavender haired bitch thrusting hard and fast like a wild animal into his slut with a look of pure lust in her eyes as her tongue was lolled out of her mouth and admired as her breasts kept moving each time their hips connected.

He didn't care if the lavender haired bitch was from a well-respected clan, she would forget this once she wakes up in the following morning to find him gone; it was always like that with specific bitches he broke and used as his personal fuck toy. It helped that as she would wake up, she won't see his tool next to her as well.

Inspecting his outfit – an open collared long-sleeved, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a pair of black knee-length trousers: a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed shinobi sandals and an orange scale-patterned scarf around his neck. – he smiles before walking to the door after taking his backpack that was filled with scrolls containing large sums of gold he won in gambling casinos.

Closing his eyes and taking a breath of fresh air that was not filled with sex and arousal, he disappeared from the area to unknown lands using his swift release bloodline, one of many he had, stored in his body with the help of a very special friend.

* * *

A year later, we see a bright blonde spiky haired male walking through the gates of Konohagakure wearing an open collared long-sleeved dark red waistcoat it had dark blue trimmings, and it was often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest to the world. He also wore a pair of dark red knee-length trousers along with a thick black wristband on his left wrist and completing his outfit, black open-toed shinobi sandals and a dark orange scale-patterned scarf around his neck that covered half of his face that contained three whisker marks on his cheeks.

He had his arms crossed behind his head as he spotted a shop with the title 'Yamanaka Flower Shop' and smirked wondering how hot his fellow blonde had gotten since his departure and decided to take a small detour.

Entering the shop, he couldn't help but admire the female in standing behind the counter with her blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a white shirt three sizes too small that had the added effect of bringing out half her cleavage with a hint of nipples exposing how big she was to the world without a care in the world and a purple short mini skirt that brought out her long legs. The outfit only enhanced the perfect hourglass figure that the female had and it was something that Naruto appreciated.

She was bending over the counter reading a magazine unknowingly giving the blonde male a perfect view of her dd-cup breasts and from what he saw, she wasn't wearing any bra.

Walking up to the voluptuous/buxom female looking with prompt attention as her eyes scanned every detail of the page she was looking at, the male lowered his scarf a bit showing his smile and put on his best woman tamer face that he could conjure.

*clears throat*

Ino Yamanaka looked up from her reading to see who it was that dared interrupt her private time and she was honestly stunned at the blonde stud in front of her looking at her with a very intense gaze that had her nearly cream her panties once their eyes met,

"If I had known you would get this hot 4 years later, I would have dropped Sakura and chased you instead."

No freakin way! That voice, it was familiar, even though smoother than before but still familiar none the less and spotting the whisker marks on his cheeks, she had only one word to say,

"N-Naruto!?"

"Geese, I didn't know I had an ability to leave one of the Teme's fan girl's speechless." Naruto said with a laugh causing Ino to blush at how hot his laugh sounded, though that wasn't the only thing in this room that was hot, not by a long shot.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I just got back from my training trip and I thought it would be nice to come and see one of my classmates just to see how they were doing," Naruto casually lied "It was only pure coincidence I ended up meeting you first."

"I thought you were supposed to come back a year ago." Ino asked confused as to why he wasn't here sooner but instead a year later.

"Well, I decided that I wouldn't want to be the only one of my class mates that didn't become a Chunin so I had to wait a couple of months for the Chunin exams in Kumo last year," Naruto explained "I know that I could have come and visited the village during that time but I had other… priorities."

Filling that for later, Ino leaned over the counter looking up with a raised eyebrow at Naruto and continued her interrogation "So how did you do?"

"I passed." Naruto casually said.

"But I don't see your Chunin vest on you."

"You don't need a Chunin vest to show that you're a Chunin." Naruto stated with Ino agreeing moments later. "So are you doing anything later?" he asked activating one of his secret abilities he got from the fox.

"Nothing that I can think of," Ino said "I just have an hour left before I end my shift in my parents shop then I'm free for the day, why?"

"Want to come back to my place and properly get to know what I've been up too?" Naruto asked in a suggestive tone and a sudden look of desire underneath those blue eyes, something that Ino had to raise an eyebrow at before she shrugged,

"Sure why not?" She smiled as she closed her magazine and switched the open sign of the shop to close while going inside change her outfit a bit.

Naruto smiled on the outside while inside his mind, he had a lecherous look on his face followed by an evil perverted grin thanking the fox once again for his awesome power as he knew that he was going to be the one to bang this blonde bimbo and make her one of his personal bitches.

* * *

Tsunade Senju was agitated, why, because of the two, no scratch that, three annoyances standing in front of her and one of them had previously competed for the title Hokage.

"Tsunade, it's been 4 years and we still haven't heard any word from our sources about the whereabouts of our Jinchiruki." Homura said to the young Hokage with a frown on his face "We should declare his missing nin status now."

"Is that right?" Tsunade growled at the three in front of them "And what good will that do if I may ask."

"It will not only send bounty hunters after him but I'm sure that once he sees it, he will come running back to the village to demand why you of all people placed him in the Bingo book as a missing nin if his recklessness and ignorance is anything to go by." Koharu explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"None of this would have happened had Hiruzen simply followed my plans and allowed the brat be trained under me," the third one, Danzo spoke as he rested his hand on his cane "had that happened, he would have made this village the strongest in the entire elemental nations with the power of the Kyubi by his side and nothing would have stood in our way but now, even a minor village such as Kumo is in close competition for that title."

"Yes everything didn't go as planned in your perfect little world." Tsunade spoke to herself before she looked up with a frown "So if I'm correct then this gives me free reign to put that Uchiha brat in the bingo books seeing as how he went and joined with that traitorous vermin and his boy toy?"

"No, the Uchiha bloodline needs to belong in Konoha and Konoha alone, and if we placed him in the bingo books, how then are we going to recreate the Uchiha clan?"

"That has got to be one of the dumbest things I've heard coming out from your mouth and considering just who you are that's really saying something. I wonder if you take lessons on how to increase your dumbness every time you open your mouth." Tsunade insulted as she spoke to the elder that just spoke before unleashing her Killer intent that had everybody in the room apart from her shivering at the sheer intensity "Now get out of this office you worthless peons before I revoke all of your rights to be on the council and your positions!"

"Good Day Tsunade."

With that, the three quickly left the room not wanting her to go through with her threat and if there was one thing they all knew it is that Tsunade doesn't bluff which is a new and uncomfortable experience to them as they have gotten used to having the previous hokage as their personal bitch to fuck with and order around whenever they wanted to that's why they were able to get away with making Naruto go through his horrible childhood.

"Wow Nade-chan, didn't know you still had that feisty temper." A smooth and silky voice said from behind her into her ear as the doors closed behind the elders causing Tsunade's eyes to widen in surprise at how this dead man walking snuck up on her.

She spun around to see that there was no one behind her before looking back at her front only to be met with a familiar face, one that she had missed these past four years. Without restricting herself, she jumped over the table and moved to strike the blonde only for her wrist to be easily caught by his palm before he trapped her in place drawing her body close to him and she couldn't help but feel excited at how this made her feel if the two bumps that were scraping on his smooth bare muscular chest was anything to go by.

"Let go of me brat." Tsunade ordered Naruto who smirked at her defiance before drawing his face close to her and licking her cheek feeling her shudder with a satisfied mind. He whispered into her ear seductively,

"Make me."

Tsunade didn't know how it was possible but the blonde that was currently holding her captive suddenly got hotter over the years and more attractive because of it and she wondered if he was doing something to her making her weak like this because as soon as he said those two words, she creamed herself in a most embarrassing way unknowing that Naruto was indeed doing something to her making her more submissive towards him because usually, she would put on a more violent fight but he wanted nothing of that because as he was dominating one blonde before now, he was thinking of another.

*moan*

Tsunade moaned as she felt his knees brush against her pussy lips suddenly and she nearly lost herself because of the sensitivity of her body but she knew how to hold on even though she wondered if she could hold on with this continuous assault. Why was her body not putting on a fight?

"Please, s-stop…"

"Are you absolutely sure you want me to stop?" Naruto whispered as he was grinding his left knee along her pussy knowing how much it was turning her on if the growing wetness was anything to go by.

"Y-yes…"

"If you insist." Naruto simply said before he pulled back much to Tsunade's disappointment.

"You teas- *SLAM!*"

She was suddenly bent over her table and the papers on it were thrown to the ground. Surprised at the sudden action, Tsunade tried to get up and punish the blond male but like before his grip was hard and she couldn't move.

Her eyes widened in fear as she felt the waste line of her trouser being pulled down revealing her white panties and round ass along with her wide child bearing hips to the male behind her who just squeezed her round mounds and loved how it felt on his skin,

"Oh Tsunade, your hips haven't changed a bit," Naruto admired what he was feeling before he pulled down her pants "Just the way I like them…"

"No, not her- *moan*"

Her protest was overridden by her lust filled moan as Naruto thrust his man meat in her with relative ease before he felt the MILF underneath him tighten her pussy making him grit his teeth to stop from moaning himself and pulled on her hair.

"It's been too long…" Naruto growled out before he started to thrust in and out of her as hard as he could over and over again enjoying the pleasure of what her lovely pussy had to offer.

Meanwhile, Tsunade started to moan as he used his cock to massage her folds so easily much to her protest; while she did want to have this, she wasn't sure that this man was indeed Naruto for all she knew, it could be someone else and that thought alone was one that sent shivers down her spine as she helplessly tried to fight against him.

Suddenly, a buxom female with a long pink hair wearing nothing but a French maid outfit appeared with one of her arms diagonally pointing upwards over her bountiful chest as she looked at the mating couple with a stoic look on her face,

"How may I be of service master?"

"Sure-chan, I want you to come over here and fuck this horny cock starved MILF in her mouth with a dick as large as mine and make sure you enjoy it as much as you can." Naruto grunted out as he felt Tsunade cum at the order and the pink haired maid simply bowed and responded,

"Hai master."

Suddenly there was a flash of light and her outfit was no longer seen on her much to the shock of Tsunade instead she could only stare as Sure walked towards her with her body as naked as the day she was born with a dick as big as Naruto's where her cum hole should be.

Tsunade suddenly felt her head grabbed by the pink haired female with a very powerful grip and then she forced her dick in her mouth with a single thrust hitting the back of Tsunade's neck with the head of her dick,

"You must suck my dick you pathetic cock-whore, or I will be forced to rape you even more so than I am doing now." Sure said as she started to thrust in and out of the mouth of the blonde she was skull fucking and smiled in satisfaction as she felt the blonde's tongue swirl around her cum cannon/dick.

Naruto meanwhile smirked as he felt pleasure in what he saw in front of him and came instantly but he still kept going and going into the Blond Kage's pussy as if it was his personal toy not caring in the least bit if she was tired.

* * *

Two hours later, Naruto was sitting in front of the Hokage's desk looking at a pissed off Tsunade who was annoyed at what happened two hours ago but there were more pressing matters to deal with at the moment.

"So where were you this past four years?" She asked her fellow blond with a twitch in her eyebrow.

"Training."

"And you couldn't do that with Jiraiya why…"

"I'm sure by now you would have realized what Jiraiya was intending to teach me," Naruto said to the blonde and she nodded her head, even she was still pissed with what she heard from her perverted teammate "I couldn't stand for it after being passed over from sensei to sensei who in one form or the other neglect their teaching me into something more "worth their time" according to them." Naruto used air quotes as he said that but he continued "So I planned and reached an agreement with the toads for them not to divulge the whereabouts of my location to the sannin and in exchange, I master their art."

"Did you?"

"What do you think?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk "They say that my sage mode is even better than Jiraiya's as I am a perfect sage but that is one training amongst others I received during my journey."

"Are you going to tell me what other training you received?" Tsunade asked the man in front of her expecting an answer from him instead she received a shrug and an answer she didn't want to hear.

"I only received training in what I should have been taught weeks after my graduation of a genin," Naruto started to say "I started with the basics and moved up with the more difficult ones later on but in the end the training was worth it." Naruto then scratched his chin "You think that as a chunin and a former ANBU that Iruka would have noticed during his time of teaching me, that my normal chakra was too large for me to master a jutsu such as the clone jutsu that requires an average academy student chakra level to master but it seems that he was too blinded by his hate to even consider that."

"Iruka?" Tsunade was confused "I thought he was one of the few teachers who treated you fairly."

"Tch, he was still blinded by hate, no matter the amount, like the rest or else he wouldn't have waited till I was having an emotional breakdown to show that he cared." Naruto said "I think he was scared that I might release the Kyubi on the village so he conjured up a scheme where he would use the right words to not only pacify my rage but also gain my trust, after all, what trust is more powerful than the trust of a Jinchuriki?"

Tsunade was starting to get a bit scared at what was being implied and feared the answer when she asked "What about your friends?"

Naruto scoffed a bit here at this and asked "Friends? What friends? There are at most… acquaintances to me because if they were actually my friends, then they would not tease any dream I had or insulted me at every turn or hit me or not care." He said referring to some people amongst the 'Konoha 11' "I'm sure that now that most of them were able to gain the chunin and jounin they thought that they had free reign to boss me who they thought to be a Genin around. It's a good thing I took the Chunin exams in Kumo then especially when there wasn't any representatives from Konoha to see my victories, that way I could keep my location still a secret as well as my abilities."

Tsunade had to rub the bridge of her nose in irritation before she sighed 'This is not good, with nothing apart from me to keep him in the village, he's liable to leave anytime given the treatment of the villagers on his person, and if or probably when I die…' She didn't even want to think of what could happen should that come to pass so she asked one final question to Naruto, a question that had been bothering her lately and she wanted an answer or something that might lead her to the answer. She looked up and spoke,

"I'm sure during your travels you were able to hear at least one or two rumors about a shinobi that goes by the name 'Maelstrom'."

"What?" Naruto asked confused as to what Tsunade asked "Is this some sort of joke? You know the meaning of my name so then why did you bring up that question?"

"No you brat, I mean this!" Tsunade brought out a Bingo book and opened a page that had the specifics of a hooded shinobi with a very high bounty.

The image of in front of him showed what the shinobi wore, white trousers of a similar design to his own and a no-sleeved hooded dark blue opened trench coat with thick gold colored trimmings. He was facing backwards while sheathing his sword looking back at the hidden camera that took his image and he could see the all too familiar blue eyes which was the only visible section of his face as the other half was covered by a red face mask similar to what Kakashi wore.

After a brief spark of memory Naruto placed the Bingo Book back on the table with a look of indifference on his face and replied Tsunade,

"Nope," He lied causally not that Tsunade got it "I don't know who he is."

"Hmm," Tsunade hummed while looking at the image "Sources say that he has a very powerful jutsu strong enough to take down an entire nation," She said "With man power like that, no one would dare to take advantage of Konoha."

"You don't say." Naruto had an Idea of the Jutsu she was talking about, why not? After all, he was the one that created it.

"Such a shame that his identity still remains a secret." Tsunade said before she wrote a message on a paper and tied it to the messenger bird that landed on her window sending it to deliver a message "Anyways, since you've been gone for 4 years I want a short scope on your skills to know what I am dealing with and to see if you are worthy of the rank Chunin in my Village." Tsunade said to him "Your partner in this test will be your teammate Haruno Sakura, who has been studying under me for the past 4 years-

"Yo!"

The two blond saw Naruto's old 'Sensei' squatting down on the window sill of the Hokage's office with his orange novel on his hand and a smile on his face,

"Oh Naruto-kun, I didn't know you had already come back to the village with Jiraiya," Yeah, Kakashi and the rest of the villagers didn't know that Naruto had been missing for four years, because Tsunade didn't announce it.

"Why would I tell you if you'll just feel indifferent about the entire thing?"

Kakashi inwardly frowned but kept his cheerful appearance as he turned to the Hokage "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Kakashi," Tsunade responded "You will be facing Sakura and Naruto tomorrow morning at dawn in training ground 43. I need to see how well he improved so I could estimate his strength level."

Kakashi nodded before he turned to his student and waved good-bye. But as he turned around, he froze at Tsunade's tone "And if you don't come early tomorrow, consider your rank as both Jounin-sensei and Jounin revoked are we clear!"

"Crystal!"

With that, he hopped on the ceiling and Shunshined out of the area leaving an amused blonde male and a tired female who just turned to Naruto as he was smirking,

"Now, let's talk about that pink haired servant that follows you around like a lost puppy."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hope you all liked the first chapter of this story. I was at first going to place it in the 'Book of Random Ideas' but I decided against that and want to see where I'm going with this story.

**White Emperor Phoenix:-** Well this is the beta version. Not much to change except a few dialogues and grammatical mistakes. And a little but important note.

Peace.


	2. The Fight BETA

**Author's Note:** Wow, the following chapter the next day, I'm sure you guys are excited to read it as much as I was to write it. This chapter will feature some parts of what happened during his 4 year independent training trip and it will reveal some skills he possesses and as promised, some smut.

This Naruto as per usual with other Naruto Stories I right is strong here and you may see some scenes in the flashback that might diverge things from cannon.

I would want to reveal some of the abilities he had but then where would be the surprise? That's why you should read to find out and also, Naruto may sometimes act dark but he's still an overall good guy; if anything, he's neutral.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Fight I**

* * *

The next morning

* * *

Thrusting in and out of Ino in a rapid pace as she was lying on her back with her legs spread wide open and a dazed look in her eyes, Naruto couldn't help but think as he was grunting from the pleasure he felt from his current intimate activity.

'_Should I be worried that I'm fighting the legendary copy nin in two hours?' _He thought with a frown as he removed his dick from Ino's pussy and slammed it in her ass causing her to wail in pleasure while he smirked in satisfaction at this measure of control he had over the blonde _'Nah, Kakashi is probably going to be easy to fight as he would "hold back" against his students which gives me the opportunity to easily catch him by surprise.'_

Pulling out of Ino, he crawled over to her bountiful boobs and placed his large dick in between loving the feel of her soft flesh as it squeezed his meat before she slid them back and forth continuously making Naruto groan but that did not stop his train of thought _'One issue I would be glad to avoid would be the interrogation of my so called teammate once she sees me arrive or once she gets a scope of my skill, I'm sure that she would have thought that being the apprentice of the Hokage would give her privileges over me and some others in the village, hehe, won't I be glad to end that burst of ego?'_

Naruto moaned as he came all over Ino's face holding her hair as she was sucking his dick dry of all the cum in it. Naruto bent backwards and decided to return the favor by pleasuring her pussy as he stuck his fingers in it before he started thrusting and teasing it over and over again until she came with a lustful moan before her body became limp.

Smirking as he looked to see a knocked out Ino with a smile on her face, Naruto got up and took a shower getting ready to head to the training ground where he would fight Kakashi with his teammate and he knew that Jiraiya even though not visible, would be there to watch the match wanting a scope on how strong he had gotten.

Admiring what he wore on the mirror – the same outfit he arrived with to the village – Naruto walked to the door of his apartment and grabbed the door knob, twisting it clockwise and pulling it open. He looked back at Ino with a brief smile to see her sleeping peacefully before he walked out of his apartment shutting the door on his way out and locking it thinking of how his fight would be really easy today.

Oh the people will be surprised with how strong he had gotten.

* * *

An hour and 30 minutes later

* * *

Hearing that her teammate had arrived back to the village made Sakura excited at the prospect of meeting him again after these past four years. She had so many things to ask him like where he was or how was his training, but the most important thing for her to know was if he was still going to help her bring back her Sasuke-kun to the village because that's what they both promised to become strong for.

Under the training of the fifth Hokage, Sakura had blossomed into a fine attack medic and of course she was on her way into becoming the head of the Konohagakure general hospital, something that would make her finally be able to prove her worth both to her peers and her love.

Yes she still loved Sasuke even though he left the village four years ago for a traitorous Sanin but to her it was just a cry for help. She could still see herself being able to reach out to him and comfort him in any way she could even if she had to go to hell and back, in fact, it was just one of the main reasons she asked Tsunade to train her, so that she could be able to show Sasuke how strong she'd gotten and catch his attention and then later with him back in the village after he had killed his big brother, they would both be able to live the life they wanted.

She sighed in longing at the thought before she snapped herself back to reality remembering why she was in this training ground in the first place; she was supposed to meet her teammate and sensei here but she was slightly surprised and miffed at seeing the presence of nobody around.

Naruto meanwhile arrived an hour and thirty minutes later to see his ticked off teammate standing in the middle of the training ground with her back turned seemingly waiting for the arrival of the others and she must have heard his approach if her turning and spotting him was anything to go by.

"N-A-RUTO!"

She stomped towards him and proceeded to punch him like she used to four years before but she was shocked as Naruto casually shifted her arm away from his face redirecting her punch to the ground below them creating a small crater making Naruto raise an eyebrow at the strength of the punch.

Twirling around, Sakura cocked her fist back again ready to throw another punch but this time instead of pushing it away, he leaned to the side grabbing her swinging arm and pulled her forward making her head bend over his shoulder and jumped in shock and embarrassment as she felt a hard smack to her ass by her blonde team mate.

"Y-you Pervert!" Sakura shouted with her face red before she moved in again to attack and smirked as her hit connected only for her to be in more shock as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"This is fun," A voice said from above and behind her and she saw Naruto sitting on the branch above her with a smirk on his face "are we going to do more because I sorta want to see where this is going."

Sakura growled at the audacity he had to dare and mock her like this. As soon as she was about to make her way to punish him, she stopped in her tracks once she heard a voice speak;

"Okay, enough of your lovers spat, it's time to get to the main reason why we're here." Changing her field of vision to the source of the voice, she saw her Sensei and Mentor standing side by side with her senpai standing behind them with a smile on her face.

Naruto meanwhile spotted Shizune and smiled at what a beauty she was and wondered what it would be like to have her bent over the Hokage's table while he rammed her from behind. He suddenly gained a glint in his eyes before he quickly reverted back to his normal face wondering when he became such a dirty pervert, but it was worth it especially with all the pussy he was getting.

And Shizune just now felt a shiver run down her spine and wondered what the cause was while Tsunade just eyed Naruto a bit before clearing her throat.

"Okay, the reason why I called you both here as you all know is to see how far your training has gone against an experienced Jounin like Kakashi," Tsunade explained as she got into her business mode "It will be two-on-one, a test of not only teamwork and trust, but also awareness in a more dangerous battlefield." Turning to Kakashi she spoke "Kakashi you will fight your two former students and test how strong they've gotten over the years, I want to see if they're both worthy for the rank Chunin."

With that, Tsunade and Shizune disappeared out of the field as the three combatants got ready for their fight, each of them feeling excited of course.

Kakashi simply brought out two bells and shook them slightly as he held them from a thread. "I'm sure you both know what this means."

Taking a trip down memory lane, both Chunin smiled in remembrance and fondness (Sakura) of their first Genin test. A certain blond however was thinking something else,

'_So he's giving us the bell test eh? Well I just hope the rules are the same as before-_

"-come at me with the intent to kill -

'_Sweet, I can 'reveal' just how strong I got during my training, but even if he didn't say that, I will still go at him with the intent to kill.'_

Feeling a presence in front of him, Naruto ducked under the sudden punch he received from Kakashi who had both his eyes looking back at him before he (Naruto) twisted his body with an impressive speed trying to knock him off with a spinning round house kick but Kakashi caught his leg with both hands.

"Not bad Naruto-kun," Kakashi complemented "That punch would have taken off your head had you not dodged in the last second."

Naruto smirked before he headbutted Kakashi's face with an impressive speed causing the Jounin to stumble backwards a bit holding his face in pain.

"Never underestimate your enemy." Naruto simply said before he was interrupted by an annoying battle cry,

"Shānnarō!"

He jumped back quickly to evade the strike from his brash teammate and watched as she instead punched the clear ground below them, wait clear…

Glancing left and right to look for his target Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion before he jumped up 30 feet into the air using only his muscle strength while looking down to see the pair of hands that erupted from below thinking fast, he twisted his body and flipped on the air before landing silently beside Sakura with a crouch as his clothes bellowed in the wind.

"Look what at what your stupid battle cry did?" Naruto asked his teammate as he stood straight beside her while watching as their sensei picked himself off the ground.

Sakura meanwhile was surprised at what Naruto just said and as she was about to give a really nasty retort, he pushed Sakura forcefully to the ground while he followed suit watching as a water dragon sailed above them.

"So it's come to that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he and Sakura got up while they both dusted themselves.

"You didn't think I was going to hold back this time did you?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile.

"Nope." Before anyone knew it, Naruto was suddenly covered in a fury of flames from head to toe before they just disappeared and suddenly, the experienced Jounin felt a change in the atmosphere and Kakashi was suddenly worried as Naruto took a stance before giving him the universal sign for come hither, "Bring it."

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Two figures walked across the desert, each wearing a similar outfit consisting a pair of high collar robes with the color scheme of black and red - black all round with red clouds - and a straw hat that hid their face.

Both figures stood straight as they walked towards the village in front of them in a steady pace, and under the hat, you could see two sets of hairs; one spiky red and the other silky blonde.

"It's good to see you out of that hideous puppet shell, hn." The taller one spoke to his partner "I now don't feel the need to be embarrassed by how ugly you used to look, hn."

"Shut up Deidara," The shorter redhead spoke to his partner as he held his hat covering his face even more as both approached his home village "I only decided to get out of that puppet form because while that does give me the freedom to move, I feel more relaxed and less restraint in this form."

"How do you feel about heading to your old village, hn."

"I feel nothing for them," The redhead answered his partner "Let's just get this over with."

"Of course," Deidara said with a smirk bringing up the palm of his hands revealing the mouth in the middle with the tongues lolling out "this village will disappear… WITH A BLAST!"

* * *

40 minutes later

* * *

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A large fireball made its way towards Naruto and Sakura. While she moved out of the way, Naruto stood and raised his left palm at the fireball before it hit him.

Kakashi and the others were surprised and shocked as he allowed the fireball hit him but then their shock turned to surprise as the fireball was still active as it was held in place by Naruto's arm.

"Such a nice scent," Naruto spoke as he inhaled the fire in front of him "I wonder how it would taste if I eat it."

Here he smirked before he inhaled the entire fireball into his mouth much to the growing surprise of others around him and when he was done with his meal, he burped a bit before looking back at Kakashi as he felt his power increase by 10% "Thank you for the meal."

'_Did he just...' _Sakura thought still grasping at how her suddenly mysterious teammate ate the fireball.

'_N-no way, what just happened?' _Kakashi thought as he just had flashes of how he saw his student eat his fire attack.

Tsunade and the hiding-behind-the-bush Jiraiya meanwhile narrowed their eyes as they witnessed for the first time an ability of this class,

'_What was that?'_ Jiraiya thought with narrowed eyes _'Did he just eat the flames?'_

Naruto meanwhile thought he felt a really hidden and foreign presence in the area. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to get a fix on it's location.

'_There!'_

He aimed his arm at a random location as fast as he could and shot a beam of fire over a tree much to the confusion of the others.

Naruto felt the presence quickly moving away from the beam using something similar to shadow travel. With his senses still in his trail, Naruto appeared above the presence and struck the ground punching straight through it grabbing the neck of the invading presence pulling it out of the soil and by the time the others got there, they were surprised at the thing Naruto pulled out of the ground.

"Zetsu." Naruto growled as he saw the plant thing with two halves looking back at him with a smirk.

"Oh lookie here **The blonde bastard thinks he can subdue us **but what he doesn't know is that **we were never here to begin with**."

Before Naruto could question what he meant, the plant thing dissolved right in front of him making Naruto jump back in surprise.

"What the heck was that!?" Sakura shouted as she pointed to where Zetsu was last seen.

Naruto stood straight and looked back at the gathered people around him "That was Zetsu, a spy for the Akatsuki that somehow has the first Hokage's cells in him." Naruto explained "He is what one would call the perfect spy as he is able to blend into areas without anyone noticing moving from one place to another using something similar to shadow walking. The perfect infiltration technique if you will."

"How do you know Zetsu?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto meanwhile just looked at the sky with a distant look on his face.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Two years of freedom from the village and Jiraiya, that has got to count for something for the blonde even if it meant individual training time; there were no glares behind his back, no whispers and name callings, no torturings and neglect, oh he could say that he quite enjoyed the freedom he had.

Now 18 years old, Naruto was walking along the streets of a minor village he came across during his many travels and adventures hoping to get a bit of rest and relaxation here, maybe find someone to spend some time with, someone that's not his mentally challenged female teammate.

Among the many buildings that he spotted, one was what looked like a small academy for children and it seemed that they were having their break time at the moment if their rampaging on the playground is anything to go by and looking down, he saw a ball hit his feet.

He picked up the ball and handed it to the small girl that came to collect it with a smile in her cute freckled face but as she walked away from him with a skip, she was intercepted by a female that was about his age with sparkling blue hair and brown eyes that shined behind those pair of glasses she wore.

For her outfit, she wore a simple orange sundress along with a pair of black skin tight biker pants with red boots and tied on the back of her hair was a yellow band.

He watched as she stood up and walked to him with a smile on her smooth face before she stopped in front of him,

"Sorry about that, the children can sometimes get overly excited and be careless." She apologized on behalf of the children behind her but Naruto just waved it off as if it was no big deal.

"Don't worry, they're just kids," Naruto said "I can't see myself restricting their fun time for something so… childish."

The blue haired woman smiled at his words and saw that he had a bit of some difficulty as he tried to come up with a word to describe this situation "I believe that the word you're looking for is casual but that's besides the point." She said "My name is Levy, Levy Mcgarden."

"And, my fair maiden, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced as he bowed in front of Levy with a charming look on his face that made Levy giggle a bit. Yes he knew how to charm women, don't judge him! "Want to do something together?"

"It would be my pleasure." Levy replied as she held his outstretched arm and walked away with him wanting to do something fun.

_8 months Later_

It's been 8 months since he walked into the small village where he met the woman he was safe to say was the love of his life. Thinking back, he remembered every special moment they shared starting from their first date to their first intimate relations together - it was nothing like the ones he had with Tsunade, that one was just releasing pent up stress between themselves - and also the nervousness they both felt especially Naruto because he wasn't doing this without strings attached, it was quite the opposite and he had to say, it left a strange taste in his system then but all in all, he could say that these past 8 months, he enjoyed them as they were the most fun he had had in his life.

Waking up from an unusual long sleep, he saw the positioning of the sun through his windowsill and noticed that it was positioned on noon. He decided that once he takes his shower, he would go visit his girlfriend at the academy so that they would later go on a date today as he had something planned for the two of them.

As he stepped out of his house, the first thing he noticed was the lack of children laughing which he found strange seeing as this was supposed to be their break time from studies so there should be out of their classes.

Walking closer and closer to the academy building, Naruto felt like he was walking into a graveyard because of the emptiness of life in the building. With a worried look, he entered the building and quickly scanned every room for signs of life or social activity to calm his nerves but again, he was met with the same silence from before but he remembered that he hadn't checked one room.

Closing his eyes in fear as he opened the door to the room only to pale in disgust and horror once his eyes opened scanning what was in the room. Everywhere from left to right pieces of childrens bodies were littered all over the area with blood leaking from each of them. Looking up he gasped in horror as he saw some of the children's heads on the ceiling before nearly throwing up moments later at what he saw lying on the table of the teacher's desk.

It was a finger that held the ring he gave Levy as a symbol of his love for her in a festival earlier they had this year. So walking out of the building, Naruto performed the necessary handsigns and buried the entire building in the dirt with a heavy mind because leaving it standing will do no good to anyone.

He swore to himself that he was going to find the person responsible for this and _make them pay!_

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

"...It's too painful to talk about." Naruto said as he had his back turned to the people around him "So lets just leave it behind and talk about more important things like how much information he had already syphoned from every single person in this village."

"Okay, I guess we postpone the fight for now since new information has come to light." Tsunade said to the group and Naruto nodded in appreciation before he left the area with a flame shushin. "But first thing's first, we still need to find out what Naruto can do, it's a matter of Village security."

"Why is anything concerning Naruto a matter of Village security?" Sakura asked "Since when was anything he does a matter of Village security?"

"Sakura, I wouldn't expect you to understand because this information is for only higher ranked officials and not for those of Chunin rank or lower." Tsunade explained to her student who pouted before she turned to Kakashi "You will continue this fight at a later date, for some reason, I felt like he was holding back against you."

"Understood Tsunade-sama."

"Good, you are all dismissed!"

* * *

_Later_

* * *

Sakura was walking down the hallway of Naruto's apartment building before she reached his door and knocked a bit patiently waiting for him to open his door.

*twitch*

Ten minutes of waiting, Sakura banged and banged on the door and after receiving no response, she elbowed her way in breaking open the door open but lucky enough not break its hinges.

She stomped to where she heard moans and grunts and opened a second door and froze as he saw her ex-best friend pumping Naruto for all he was wort as she was jumping up and down his 13 inch dick.

Naruto looked up to see Sakura looking down at him with a blush on her face before Ino got off his raging erection and started to give it a blow job.

"Hey Sakura, *grunt* is there any reason you broke down my door and why I shouldn't call the authorities for this violation of privacy?" He spoke to his teammate as he held the head of the blonde that was sucking his cum-cannon.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Sakura screamed as she waved her hand at what she was seeing watching as Naruto snapped his hands.

"How may I be of service master?"

Sakura jumped in surprise as she heard a monotone voice from behind her and turned to see a pink hair/blue eyed maid standing with a one handed bow towards Naruto who smiled.

"Can you please help me fix the door Sure-chan?" he asked.

"Hai master, afterwards I must be punished for arriving late to your summoning."

"Of course." Naruto said as he waved her off before he looked back at Sakura who looked upset at the entire scene "Well?"

"Tsunade-sama asked me to come and get you *twitch* we have a pending mission request *twitch**twitch* and it would do - WILL YOU STOP THAT!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up from what he was enjoying to see the look of his enraged teammate "Oh right, Tsunade called, tell her I'll be there in thirty minutes or so now if you don't mind *Snap*"

With a snap of his fingers, Sakura found herself being lifted up over a shoulder before she was being moved away from Naruto who smiled and waved bye at her before his face was twisted in pleasure.

That was all she saw before she got the door slammed on her face.

_Thirty minutes later_

Naruto was standing with a satisfied look in front of the Hokage's desk with his hands crossed behind his head. Glancing to his left, he couldn't help but be satisfied at the annoyed tick that was growing on Sakura's face before he turned back to Tsunade who cleared her throat trying to grab the attention of her Ninjas.

"Earlier today a distress mission was called," Tsunade started as she got into business "The Kazekage has been kidnapped by a rouge group called the Akatsuki. We have little to no information on the members deployed but it is known that Itachi Uchiha is one of the members of this notorious group. Your mission, rescue the Kazekage with Extreme Prejudice; if you are able to get some extra information on anymore members, relay it immediately, Dismissed!"

Naruto walked out of the room with Sakura but as he was about to move ahead of her, he felt her gloved hand on his shoulder pausing him with a hard grip. Turning around he saw the serious look on Sakura, who just look back blankly at him,

"Let's talk."

Naruto winced a bit as he felt the added pressure on his shoulder and he had a good idea on what she wanted to talk about and in all honesty, he did not care.

* * *

End

* * *

**Authors Note:** It was brought to my attention that this fic makes some of the readers view me as someone who likes to discredit and demean women like it's being done here and let me just get it straight out to you all right now, **I DO NOT CONDONE EVERY UNETHICAL ACTION IN THIS FIC, I AM AGAINST TREATING WOMEN LIKE OBJECTS FOR PLEASURE**, there, I hope that settled some people's minds.

The small flash back I wrote in the beginning of this chapter is to show the beginning of Naruto's descent into what he is now and I'm sure that some of you were pissed with the way I killed off Levy but let me be clear, her death was part of the plot and it will have another important role to play later in the story.

Naruto's obsession with Zetsu will be explored more in a later date and as for how he got over that brief personal episode so quickly, well I don't need to tell you that but he will have some flashbacks that might haunt him later on.

Please review and not reviews like "Great chapter" or "Supert History" or "Cool" or "plz write more" I mean really review because any feedback you give me may be important to this story.


	3. The Sand Beta Somewhat

**Authors Note:** Coming up with a way to start this chapter was tiring for me and stressful but I finally found the perfect start to it.

Some of you know my writing habits, once I start a new story, I write and write until I feel the muse left me and until it returns, I focus on the other stories I have as a show to all of you that I didn't abandon the stories that I said I didn't abandon and when the muse returns, I continue to write the story.

The story this time is 'Naruto Shippuuden!' and now you all can see why I sometimes ask for Co-authors to stories because leaving a story unattended for a long time makes me a hypocrite as I don't like it when my fellow authors do that to stories I really like to read.

This chapter has some crossover elements from another certain anime, Bleach to be exact, but let me be clear to you all, this story is NOT a crossover, I am just borrowing other elements from different stories.

You might see lemons here, you might not but all I need to say is read to find out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other Crossover elements you might see in this story.

**P.S: **While this isn't the actual BETA for the chapter, this is A BETA, just a few spelling check and grammatical error corrections, I hope this doesn't make you all upset but know this though, there will be one more chapter replacement.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Sand**

* * *

Blinking rapidly, Kankuro opened his eyes to see the familiar ceiling of Sunagakure's hospital and wondered how he got here after his devastating loss at the hands of his idol.

He remembered going after the two that kidnapped his brother after he put up a good fight to defend the village but in the end was defeated by a parasitic bomb that was able to borrow past his sand defense.

He remembered the morale of his village was at an all-time low because of how Gaara was defeated and captured by the two invaders and he remembered the loss of his puppets; something that was perhaps the second most devastating blow to him his enemy could dish out.

Straining his muscles as he tried to get out of bed, he winced in pain as he sat up and looked around noticing the closed curtains behind him and the medical equipment around his bed.

"You shouldn't strain yourself so early, you just recovered from a heavy dose of poisoning." A soothing voice said from beside him at his opposite side. He turned to his left trying to spot the voice and was met with the smiling face of Sakura Haruno.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno, student of Tsunade Senju, the best medic in all of the Elemental Nations!" She proudly replied to a shocked Kankuro.

Meanwhile, Naruto was leaning on the wall with his back and arms crossed over his chest directly on the other side of the Sick-bay were Kankuro, Sakura and the others were residing and just listened to Sakura's rant during her brief moment of stupidity.

'_Really Sakura-san, pointing out that your teacher is Tsunade Senju in the middle of a sick-bay with possible spies from other villages around that could use this against you, I can't believe that you were once hailed as the smartest Kunoichi back in Konoha.' _Naruto thought in dismay as he closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment.

Knowing that he was traveling to the sand village in the middle of the desert where it's really hot, Naruto decided to do some last minute changing and changed his outfit from long-sleeve to the hooded sleeveless version with a pair of orange transparent rectangular sunglasses while he still had his scarf covering half of his face so as to prevent sand from entering his eyes as he traveled and possibly encountered a sand storm on his way.

He thought back to that 'talk' he had with his teammate earlier and laughed at how her face was at his answers.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"What do you think you were doing having sex with INO OF ALL PEOPLE!?"

Naruto winced at the volume she emitted when that question was asked and just smirked at her face before he leaned back and crossed his hands behind his head and answered,

"What's the matter, jealous?"

"NO I AM NOT JEALOUS YOU PERVERTED JERK!"

"That's what they all say," Naruto, amused, waved off before he walked away from her to his apartment block "but don't worry, I'm sure sooner or later it would be you who will be jumping up and down on my cock while moaning my name in pure ecstasy, so don't feel bad that you didn't get your turn." He said with a smirk and a glint in his eyes the last minute as he tilted his head back to her as he walked away before he turned away into a corner.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!"

But it was too late for as she tried to follow Naruto into that corner he turned, he disappeared leaving her as to no clue where he was planning on going making her stomp away in anger, embarrassment and small, _very small _arousal.

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

"Naruto-sama."

Naruto was snapped out by his thought's as he heard someone call him by that title and he could only pinpoint it to one of his many er-hem helps. Glancing left, he was met with the lovely and smiling face of a brown haired girl wearing the normal Suna garbs for females.

"Loly-chan, it's been a while." He greeted making the brown haired girl smile even more and if it were anyone else, they wouldn't notice the carefully guarded glint she had in her eyes.

"Naruto-sama, it's been soooo long~" She whined as she suggestively slid up to him before she traced her finger on his bare chest "why don't we go back to my apartment so we can catch up on _lost times…_" She whispered the last two words lustfully in her masters ears and Naruto was glad that there was nobody here as everyone was currently in the sick bay because he would have been embarrassed walking around as people saw him with a bigger than normal bulge in his trousers.

"Lead the way."

With that, Loly grabbed her master's hand and disappeared with him using her own teleportation technique special only to her dead clan, _a Sonido._

_One Highspeed Transportation later_

Naruto was sitting in the apartment of his beloved slave Loly as she went to freshen up which was completely unnecessary for him.

"I'm done master."

Looking up, Naruto was stunned at the outfit that was presented to him by Loly who still had her smile on her face. She wore a short frilled skirt with a black bow-like design on the front along with white half-sleeves worn from her elbows down to her wrists. She also wore what appeared to be a thigh-length black-colored white-outlined boots. For accessories, she had on a pair of white bracelets on each of her arms and wore a white-colored, black-outlined material that's tied around her neck revealing a fair portion of her stomach as well as her high perky D-cup breasts.

"I bet this outfit would look better if you were in your normal appearance." Naruto said with a suggestive smirk that made Loly blush in embarrassment and arousal before she smiled and nodded her agreement.

Her body morphed moments later in what appeared to be her original appearance, a woman about the same age of Naruto with a full set of curves – her breasts didn't change in appearance, just her hips – She had long black hair that was tied in pigtails and a pair of captivating purple eyes with a single dot in the middle. She had on her most sexy smirk on her face further enhancing her beauty in the outfit as she posed sexily for her master who suddenly gained a leer on his face,

"Is this okay master?" She asked huskily walking forward with a click on her boots and a sway in her hips that made her skirt dance freely with each step. She leaned forward and traced a whisker mark on Naruto's face making him shudder in excitement and pleasure before he growled at her causing excitement to flow in her veins.

"You don't know what you're doing to me in that outfit." He whispered in her ear feeling her shudder against his skin,

Loly threw her right leg around her master's leg meshing their crotches together and starter to grind against his dick. Naruto grabbed hold of her butt cheeks and started to dry hump his slave with their clothes on and he loved it when she moaned against him. He pulled his hips back a bit and thrust it forward hitting her panty covered pussy with his hard bulge before he pulled back again.

He unzipped his pants and let his raging hard erection free and like a magnet, it automatically was attracted to the object in front of it. He thrust once more with more force slammed his dick into her pussy with a grunt from his throat before he started to move his hips in and out with no rhythm at all.

Yes, this was what Loly wanted, this type of sex she could enjoy from only her master she thought before she started to slam herself against his hips using her metamorphic powers to increase the grip of her pussy feeling as her master's dick grew bigger in size along with his balls.

Oh how she missed this.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Akatsuki base_

* * *

"You're late," Pain said as he saw the two 'artists' as they arrived in the chamber with the knocked out body of their first Jinchiruki victim, Sabaku no Gaara the Jinchiruki of the Ichibi no Tanuki "Prepare it immediately!"

"The Jinchiruki was stronger than I thought, hn." Deidara said as he dropped the body of Gaara on the ground making the impact audible with a loud thud.

Pain ran through hand signs and one earth shaking rumble later, a wooden statue with 9 eyes and its ten fingers pointing upwards to the sky rose up from the ground with the people around it watching with an excited look on their face.

"Akatsuki Assemble!" -_- !

Seven images appeared on each finger as they were summoned by their leader of the organization and each had a distinct appearance to their image.

Sasori and Deidara jumped and placed themselves on the finger of the statue leaving one more finger vacant while the rest were occupied with images of their colleagues.

"Now… Let us begin!" Pain said as he stood on a finger with his hands forming the ram seal "From this day forward, it will be three days and nights to complete our task so be mindful of your bodies as they are vulnerable to outside threats."

With that, the extraction of the Ichibi no Tanuki began.

* * *

_With Naruto, thirty minutes earlier_

* * *

Throwing Loly on the springy bed in front of him, Naruto immediately continued his business as he started to kiss his way down to her wet slit from her neck with the occasional groping of her boobs.

As he reached her panties, he saw the camel toe it sprouted and gave it an experimental lick that made the black haired lolicon wetter at the attention. He grabbed the panties with his finger and pulled them to the side taking in the lovely scent of the pussy in front of him before he dove in for the attack.

Loly for her part was moaning in pure bliss as her master was licking and sucking her clit and pussy like an expert. She raised her hand to her breasts and started to fondle them through the flaps of her outfit tweaking and twisting her nipples while her other hand grabbed a handful of her masters hair as she ground herself on her masters face.

Naruto knew that the lolicon was about to cum so he withdrew himself just as she reached her point of climax making her moan in disappointment and need.

He got up and sat on the couch with his elbow resting on one handle leaning his face on his fist looking at Loly with amusement as she tried to masturbate herself to completion.

"Master please let me cum~"

"You know what you have to do Loly." Naruto said with that amusement still etched on his face and watched as Loly appeared in front of his crotch with speed that nearly rivaled her Sonido. He enjoyed her fumbling and then the look of surprise that followed when she freed his 14 inch long 3.5 inch wide member and heard the meaty thud as it slapped her face.

"What are you waiting for?"

Loly suddenly licked her drooling lips dry as she used her small hands to grab his raging erection and feeling the hot member twitch at the touch made her even hornier as she moaned his name before she moved her mouth over to his meat and started licking it like it was a lollipop.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as he let Loly do her work. He even placed a hand on her head massaging her scalp a bit. This action caused her to suck his long and hard cock as lustfully as she could, she even started to finger herself as she was pleasuring him but Naruto slapped her face,

"Did I say you could pleasure yourself?" He asked with a calm look that sent shivers down her spine once she looked up at him. "Continue sucking you cock-starved muffler, or I'll just walk out this door and never come back."

Loly quickly continued sucking her masters cock getting the entire thing to fit in her making Naruto sigh in pleasure before he grabbed her face and started to thrust in her mouth enjoying the way her mouth pussy moved around his dick and he was glad when his slave didn't fight what he did.

15 minutes later, Naruto felt like he was going to cum, and cum he did. He pissed out galleons upon galleons of thick cum into Loly's mouth who just knelt there and sucked it until he was done; you could even see her stomach rise a little showing how much cum she drank and when Naruto pulled out, he spurted some on her face and the valley of her breasts as he was still jerking off.

"Not bad, you managed to not let one drop spill." Naruto said to Loly who smirked seductively at her master as she swallowed the last drop of his cum.

She turned around and raised her skirt revealing her wet panties and slid it to one-side showing her wet pussy to her master as she spied his raging erection. It didn't calm down in the slightest, if anything, it grew larger standing at an almost perfect 45 degrees and as she thrust her hips forward and back, it grew even more in excitement,

Naruto walked forward as he got up from

"Master, I've waited long enough," Loly mewled as she was fingering her pussy while she looked at Naruto with a finger in her mouth "Fuck me master, make me cum!"

Following the cries of his slave, he trust his hips against hers slamming his dick inside her really, _really _tight cunt and hissed in pleasure as he gripped her ass cheeks and it was then his animal instincts took over as he started to rut like an animal.

God pity the bastard that plans to interrupt this mating dance.

* * *

_Minutes later_

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Lady Chiyo were tree hopping through the small forest that was just at the exit of the desert signifying their close arrival to the Akatsuki base holding their main objective.

Naruto was in the lead jumping from tree branch to tree branch moving at fast speeds heading to where the group thought the base of the Akatsuki was located using a trail handed to them by Kankuro.

Sakura saw her teammate in front of her and hopped up to him with a question in mind "Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." Naruto replied as he caught a branch using it to propel to a further one in front of them with Sakura hot on his tail,

"Since when did Akatsuki start targeting you?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me." Sakura sighed from beside him as they kept hopping branch by branch.

The name Akatsuki made Naruto growl as he had a brief flash of an image pertaining a smiling blue haired woman that he still held close heart.

"I don't know; it could be four years ago or it could be ten years but if there's one thing I know, its this," Naruto snarled "one way or another if it's by my hands or not, every Akatsuki member will pay for each of their crimes."

With that, Naruto increased his pace moving at speeds that Sakura couldn't catch up with so she had to fall in line with her sensei and Lady Chiyo.

"A while ago, Akatsuki infiltrated the leaf to make contact with Naruto." Kakashi started to explain to his female student "It's been four years since they've started moving. I can't seem to find a motive behind this though."

"Why'd they wait three years though?" Sakura asked her sensei who shrugged in rebut.

"Maybe it's because they couldn't take action rather than not want to." Kakashi thought as he landed on the ground with a crouch "Naruto was with Jiraiya these past four years so that serves as some sort of wall against them." He still doesn't know that Naruto ditched Jiraiya 1 week after their depature but Chiyo decided to explain what she knew.

"Well from what I've heard," Chiyo started "There were other reasons, it takes considerable preparation to separate a tailed beast that is sealed within a man."

"A tailed beast?"

"What! You call yourself Tsunade's apprentice and you don't know that?" Chiyo sounded scandalized at such a thing.

"The information pertaining the nine tails is top secret material in the leaf, so…" Kakashi left the remaining for the old lady who understood what that implied.

"The Tailed beasts are in fact Magical creatures possessing tails, each with a unique quality of their own." Chiyo explained "Suna contains the Ichibi no Tanuki that resides inside Gaara and I know of Kiri that possesses the Sanibi no Kame and Konoha the Kyubi no Yoko."

"So in total there are 9 of them?" Sakura asked the old lady who nodded in response to the answer.

"Each having a tail from one to nine and like I said, their characteristics differ from each other." Chiyo continued with her explanation "The tailed beasts are monstrous formations of Chakra. During the Ninja battle, every village attempted to acquire the power of these beasts and very few succeeded."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

In the Akatsuki base, the body of Gaara was floating in front of the statue with a blue sphere surrounding it as red chakra was seeping away from his mouth and eyes while Gaara was screaming in silent pain – you all know the process of the Extraction – when one of the Akatsuki members spoke up,

"There's another **Shinobi of the Leaf**."

"Who is it this time, Zetsu?" Pain asked the plant thing who just smirked.

"It's poor Naruto-kun and his team **I'm surprised the bastard didn't spot us like he did last time **he must have something in his mind, how… interesting." Both Zetsus switched personalities as they spoke.

"Well, whose body is the closest to them?" Pain asked as he glanced around the group,

"I'll do it." Itachi Uchiha spoke in his usual monotone voice "I want to see how Naruto-kun has improved after all this year."

* * *

_Back with Team 7 and company_

* * *

Naruto stopped hopping as his eyes widened in recognition as he felt a presence he hadn't felt in three years.

"Who… is that?" Sakura stuttered in fear as the person they were standing in front of had a face that reminded her of another but it was too good to be true.

"Itachi Uchiha." Naruto said with a frown as he stood straight in front of the group of people behind him. He narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha who just looked back at him with his Sharingan eyes.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

To be continued

.

.

.

Right Now!

.

.

.

Naruto walked forward a bit but stopped as Kakashi held his shoulder in place hoping to prevent his student from fighting a battle he isn't ready for yet.

"No Naruto, he's too strong for you," Kakashi said to his student "Let an experienced fighter like me handle him."

Naruto shrugged off Kakashi's grip with a hard glare "I've trained for 4 years Kakashi, and wasn't it me that nearly beat 'this experienced fighter' earlier this week?" Maybe if it was three years ago, he wouldn't be strong enough but this time was different - yes I know what I said.

"I'll have you know that I didn't go all out."

"Oh what a surprise, neither did I." Naruto said with a deadpan before he walked forward ignoring the suspicious look Kakashi and his teammate threw at him.

"Well Itachi, it's been a while." He greeted with a smirk as he faced the older rouge Uchiha.

"Can say the same about you Naruto-kun," Itachi spoke "I hope you have improved these past four years from the loud mouth idiot you were once were."

Before the fight started though, Kakashi warned his team as he suddenly remembered what happened when last he fought Itachi,

"Don't look at his eyes! The Uchiha are known for their advanced Genjutsu just by making eye contact with their enemies alone!"

"How very analytical of you Kakashi," Itachi said "But it's too late, the moment you all walked in my viewing perimeter I had you all trapped in my Genjutsu."

"No you didn't Itachi," Kakashi said as he raised his headband up revealing his closed eye. He opened it revealing a sharingan much like Itachi's "If you did, then I would surely have felt the shift in chakra the moment you arrived, you're just trying to get us to keep our guard down by panicking wildly but it won't work."

"I can see that." Itachi nodded "Bu –

"Enough talk, let's fight!" Naruto said as he dashed towards Itachi with incredible speeds clashing Kunai against Kunai once he was in the Uchiha's personal space.

Itachi looked at the blonde with a calm look while the blonde looked at Itachi's eyes knowing what he was getting himself into "So brash Naruto-kun, just like four years ago, you never think things through before you attack."

Naruto suddenly found himself in a world with nothing but Grey and Red; he was in Itachi's Tsukyomi world. Looking up, he found Itachi floating a few meters away from him with crows flapping everywhere.

"Welcome to my world Naruto-kun, here I have control over time and space, meaning in here, I am a god." Itachi said looking down at Naruto who just looked up at him. "But let me make this clear, this is not my strongest Genjutsu."

"Good for you but I'm supposed to care why?"

"You are not afraid?"

"I will eventually fight Sasuke when I see him and by then he probably would be an expert in Genjutsu, so why not experience what it feels like from the one person related to him and the one person that has more of an expert control over it?" he shrugged at the end. Itachi nodded as Naruto explained his logic but he wasn't done.

"What do you intend to do if Sasuke-kun refuses to come back once more?" He asked the blonde who just looked at him.

"I'm sorry, the first time was free, the second time, I will not take no for an answer."

Itachi silently smiled behind his collar and he went through handsigns. Naruto saw a crow heading his way so he got ready to defend against it but he didn't expect it to enter his mouth but there was something he noticed though, the bird had a Mangekyō sharingan in its eye unlike the rest of them.

"I am lending you some of my power should the time of need arise," Itachi said to Naruto "I know it is you that can bring back my brother from the darkness so he could be the one to bring back the honor that was once lost on the clan. Naruto-kun, do not disappoint me."

Blinking rapidly, Naruto saw himself staring into the eye of Itachi Uchiha who stared right back at him with an emotionless look. Hearing his name being called, he turned to see that it was Kakashi trying to grab his attention.

"Are you alright Naruto?"

"Yes, I am," Naruto said to Kakashi before looking back at Itachi and jumping back. He smirked at the Uchiha and said "You know you only caught me in that Genjutsu because I _let _you."

"Such arrogance isn't fitting for one such as yourself Naruto-kun." Itachi said to the blonde. Naruto meanwhile raised his eyebrow and asked,

"Oh you think its arrogance?" Ne then closed his eyes and nodded "Alright then, why don't you place me in your strongest Genjutsu and let's see if I can break it within seconds?"

"Naruto what are you doi –

"**Mangekyō Sharingan: Tsukyomi**."

Naruto saw himself suddenly bound to a cross something akin to a crucifixion with Itachi standing in front of him.

"This is the world of Tsukyomi," Itachi started looking at him with the Mangekyō eyes "this is the Genjutsu I used to defeat my foolish little brother in that inn 4 years ago and your sensei. I was told that it placed them in a Coma; I wonder how you'll fair."

"Hmm I see, alright then." Naruto said with a nod before everything around Itachi started to crack like a broken mirror surprising the Uchiha before the Genjutsu completely shattered to pieces.

Itachi looked wide eyed at Naruto who stood in front of him crossing his hands over his chest with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face and demanded,

"How did you break the Genjutsu?"

The others looked at Naruto in surprise as he was able to shrug off the Uchiha's most powerful Genjutsu in just mere milliseconds, a feat that not even the most powerful of them could do. Naruto meanwhile just wagged his finger in a chiding matter.

"Ah, ah, that would be telling." Naruto replied coyly with that ever so present smirk still on his face. Itachi frowned at the blonde that dared mock him. He ran through handsigns of a particular jutsu and placed his index finger and thumb over his mouth forming an 'O' while inhaling,

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

A really large fireball made its way towards Naruto who just smirked and stood ground while the others jumped away from the attack.

Sakura saw that her teammate wasn't moving and spoke out "Naruto you idiot move out of the way!"

But unfortunately for Sakura, he did not heed her warnings and so she and the others had to watch as the attack hit Naruto. Shielding themselves from the impending explosion, they were surprised when the fireball stopped moving and were shocked to see Naruto standing with his right hand stretched towards the grand fireball jutsu and it was then Kakashi and Sakura remembered what happened earlier with similar settings.

Naruto meanwhile had a brief flashback as he was consuming the flames and chakra of the fireball attack in front of him,

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Once upon a time, there existed a temple that only made itself known once every five hundred years to those it found worthy. It was by the speaking of an old man who heard the tale of the trials from his twin brother who was one of the few chosen ones that Naruto heard the information from after he saved the life of said old man who saw it as a gift of gratitude.

When Naruto made it to the temple, he was lucky to be found as a chosen one and was granted permission to enter.

In it, he was met with a hall way and at the end of the hallway was a door, a door which he wanted to see what resided on the other side.

As expected he was met with only the most vicious traps each harder than the left but in the end, he managed to make it to the door only to be met with a bright light once he opened it.

* * *

_End Flashback - I know it's brief but this needed to be brought out for later explanations_

* * *

It was what happened afterwards that mattered, all the teachings he received from the ancient ones, the gifts he received, he was glad that he ditched the perverted Sanin for the training because he was sure that if he didn't, he would have not been trained as vigorously as he was.

Finally draining the flames of all their power Naruto looked to see the shocked look of Itachi before he appeared right in front of the Uchiha's face and gave him a punch that sent him skidding and tumbling across the grassy ground before he came to a stop as his body forcefully hit the base of a tree.

Naruto walked towards Itachi holding his right hand up and pointed all of his fingers to the sky. He flicked his wrists and a millisecond later, a Rasengan formed above his palm.

'_For him to be able to do a one-handed Rasengan within an instant,' _Kakashi smiled as he watched his student walk towards the downed Uchiha _'and to easily defeat an S-rank nin, you sure have grown Naruto-kun.' _He wasn't aware that a certain pink haired student was thinking the same thing.

"When you see the rest of your clan," Naruto started as he reached the downed Uchiha "tell them… fuck you."

Itachi glanced at Naruto and all he could see was the smirking face of the blonde with an orb the size of a basketball. He couldn't understand how Naruto was able to break his bones with that one punch, he guessed that it had something to do with this body but as the blonde stood directly in his front and crouched in front of him with the orb in his hand, Itachi only had one thing to say.

"…Shit."

*BOOM*

* * *

Hinata Hyūga as of lately has been having strange vivid dreams concerning herself and her long time crush Uzumaki Naruto.

Most of the dreams had another female present where she herself had to fuck them once or twice. She didn't know when it started but as it did, she noticed that her character had been changing and she had been becoming bolder and bolder; an example was the past matches she had with her younger sister.

With this new found boldness, she saw the lack of need to wear such concealing clothes and decided to wear what an actual Kunoichi would wear and shortened the length of her inner mesh shirt and instead wore a mesh sports bra with a V-neck that showed an ample amount of her cleavage and a pair of short-short pants with a lavender belt holding it and she had on an open loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket over her outfit. And to complete her outfit she put on a red lip stick over her mouth making her look captivating to all the males in the village.

Her clan wasn't one to agree with this change and decided to voice their concerns but in the end they kept silent because of the death threats Hinata made.

Right now she was walking along the streets of Konoha coming from the hot spring suddenly feeling horny as she had another one of those vivid dreams or more like visions and there was no way she would find relief from a man that wasn't her Naruto-kun so instead she settled for what she viewed as an alternative, fuck a bitch and what better way for her to enjoy herself than to dominate one of the Uchiha's fan girls? That would surely ease the stress she had.

She remembered that there was one fan girl that worked in a shop opposite the bakery where she buys her rice cakes, a fan girl by the name of Ami, who also was one of her tormentors back in the academy.

If she remembered correctly, she would be closing from her work in 10 minutes time so Hinata bit her time and waited a few blocks outside the store and watched as the purple haired woman came out of the store and once Hinata had a look at her, she couldn't help but admire the beauty of the bully.

She had a curvaceous body with a pair of perky c-cup breasts and a big round ass, almost as big as Tsunade's own and the miniskirt she wore wasn't doing any favors as it enhanced the roundness of her butt cheek as she rolled her hips with each step she took. She also wore a form fitting purple buttoned shirt and also a pair of heeled sandals.

Hinata walked a few feet away from the purple haired ex-bully as she was walking to what seemed like a training ground that was far away from the busy part of the village. The Hyūga was kind of wondering what a non-shinobi would be doing in a training ground like this, and one that's far away from the village; but she didn't care.

Once they entered they training ground, she hid herself as she watched the purple haired beauty got into her ready position and started to masturbate with a scroll.

'_Hmm, she must like it big.' _Hinata thought as she started to feel aroused from what she was watching and didn't know why, especially with how hard her clit was feeling and it was then she heard Ami moan and to be honest, it sounded really bad but it wasn't enough to subside her raising arousal.

Ami meanwhile as she was masturbating couldn't help but think of her Sasuke-kun, her one true love; it was his image of him dominating her that had her turned on. She was so lost in pleasure that she didn't see the silhouette of a long haired female drop in on her and just as she was about to reach her climax from her first masturbation of the day, she was knocked out.

Hinata smiled evilly as she saw her helpless prey lose consciousness after her attack. She grabbed the purple haired girl and threw her body over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes before venturing deeper into the woods wanting nothing more than to calm her growing arousal and she believed that she had just found a perfect test subject to a jutsu she just found out she could do.

Even though she knew that what she was doing was wrong and against her moral code, she couldn't help but feel excited! If those dreams were just dreams then she would be getting her first chance to fuck a real pussy.

Little did she know though, that a certain blonde had something to do with this character transformation and for the life of her, she didn't care.

To be continued

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, there you have it, another brief mystery as to how Naruto got stronger. I would have made the temple scene longer here but as I said, this isn't the only flash back containing that brief detail.

Hinata has the same outfit as Hinata from road to Ninja and the visions she has had something to do with her character change even though she doesn't know that those visions aren't visions at all.

I know that Naruto received the Sharingan from Itachi later in the series but I chose to give it to him earlier and I could have made the dialouge longer between the two.

I will reveal what happened to Kurama later on so don't worry about it and remember, please, please, PLEASE give me long reviews not reviews like "Good Chapter" or "Awesome Chapter continue please" or "Awesome chapter" or "Good" or "Continue please" or "Continue", please let it be something more than 5 or 6 words and no trolls or flames are allowed.

I honestly believe that I could have done better in this chapter but you will all get the BETA soon so manage with this version. And no, I will not tell you all who is in Naruto's harem.

Oh and Loly in this story is the same Loly from bleach with Metamorphogi powers, able to change the shape of her body at will without any chakra usage. I hope that sets some people straight.

Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Crossover story on my profile, a Naruto/Green Lantern/Ben 10 crossover. Do not worry though, the update for this chapter is on its way. Just been really busy sorting out ideas.**


End file.
